


A Simple Symphony

by aurons_fan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having to explain everything to Roxas was exhausting. Axel didn’t think he could handle another few days of that making sure the kid didn’t walk into walls, dragging him away from regular people to stare at them, or, well, stroll off the fucking clock tower like he was on a Sunday walk.</p><p>Or, tumblr prompt of "I just kissed your forehead, chill"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> This is some time within 358/2 days goodness knows that game was not my favorite, but with the prompt, I just knew this would work.  
> Maybe  
> I dunno, you be the judge.  
> Title from "Canvas" by Rezonate. Such a pretty song. Check it out if you haven't!
> 
> Also this was requested by someone on my tumblr! Yay.

Having to explain everything to Roxas was _exhausting_. Axel didn’t think he could handle another few days of that making sure the kid didn’t walk into walls, dragging him away from regular people to stare at them, or, well, stroll off the fucking clock tower like he was on a Sunday walk.

After forcing the kid to sit and handing him a sea-salt ice cream (and the dumbass didn’t know what to do with _that_ either), Axel looked over to the never-ending sunset of this weird town. He wasn’t going to creepily stare at the kid (why was he inspecting the ice cream like it was going to bite him…???) even if he kind of wanted to.

The kid was a mystery that Axel wasn’t really sure he wanted to unwrap all the way. Between the shifty way Saïx was treating him, to the way even Larxene of all people was handling him with kid gloves, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to pat the kid’s head or shove him off a building.

Either way, Axel couldn’t get too attached. What would happen to the runt when Axel went off to that …Castle Oblivion or whatever it was called? Axel was half afraid of what would happen if the boy was left to his own devices.

“Axel?” Roxas said, sounding confused. “I still don’t get why we would eat this stuff if it doesn’t supply nutrients? Isn’t it just a waste of energy?”

Axel resisted the urge to roll his eyes (and even if he meant it fondly, god, was Roxas kind of ridiculous sometimes), before climbing off of the ledge and moving towards the door to head down the clock tower. Roxas hopped to his feet as well and then almost stumbled _right off the damn building_. Instinctively, Axel grabbed an arm to steady him.

They both went silent, nothing but heavy breathing between them as the faint splat echoed. Axel glanced down to see that Roxas’s ice cream certainly wasn’t in his hands anymore and let out a nervous chuckle. That could’ve been Roxas instead of a delicious treat.

Old friends or not, Saïx would’ve probably snapped his neck if he’d let Roxas fall to his death. Or undeath. Axel still wasn’t sure how the whole Nobody thing worked.

But anyway, Roxas was alive (or something), and Axel let out a relieved sigh, before leaning down and kissing the blonde’s forehead. Thank god for small miracles or some shit like that.

He stepped away, moving to head down the clock tower steps (with one hand firmly on Roxas’s arm, just so the idiot couldn’t fall again) when Roxas leaned up, expression torn between curios and intrigued.

“What was that?” Roxas asked, as Axel pushed him towards the steps.

“What, me saving your ass?” Axel said with a snort. “Nothing. You don’t even owe me a favor.”

Roxas stopped short and Axel almost tripped over him. They probably could’ve just used a darkness portal to leave but Axel still wanted to show Roxas one of those skateboarding kids (without getting too close, that it).

“No,” Roxas protested. “What you just did?”

“Tripping?” Axel offered. Roxas gave him the closest equivalent to a scowl that Axel had seen the boy make. “Oh, the kiss?” Axel rolled his eyes and stepped past Roxas, heading down the stairs. “Relax. I just kissed your forehead. Chill.”

He didn’t hear the sound of footsteps behind him, so he turned to see Roxas still standing on the top step, gently touching his forehead. “No,” Roxas repeated, frowning. “What does it mean?”

Axel raised an eyebrow, but Roxas’s expression did not change. After a while, he barked out a laugh and waved a hand. Roxas continued to frown, but he finally descended the steps.

“It means nothing,” Axel said, wrapping an arm around Roxas’s shoulder. He wasn’t going to look into why he did he, and he certainly didn’t need blondie worrying his pretty little head over it either. “Nothing at all.”

\--

A few days later, Axel was heading back to his room after a long mission (the nerve of Saïx to pair him with Demyx. That lazy slob) when Saix himself grabbed Axel by the arm and dragged into the living room.

Well, to be fair, they didn’t have “living rooms” or “dining rooms,” just rooms with lots of seats or a place where they could eat. Either way, Axel was bodily shoved into a chair and Saïx loomed over him, obviously pissed in that weird calm way he did.

He didn’t say anything for long time, long enough that Axel ended up raising an eyebrow. “Is everything alright?” Axel said.

He’d clearly already annoyed Saïx and he wasn’t really in the mood to make the man any angrier with him.

“What have you been teaching Roxas?” Saïx asked, crossing his arms.

Axel raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair. “The basics? How to teleport, who not to talk to? I’m not his damn mother—”

“I meant more in a sexual nature.”

Being the classy person he was, Axel did not choke. He did, however, pause, and bite back any snarky comment that he so desperately wanted to say. “Excuse me?”

Saïx narrowed his eyes. “I was speaking to the boy after his last mission with Luxord, and after his report, he…” And then Saïx did the unspeakable and actually looked _uncomfortable_. “Attempted to kiss my forehead.”

Axel let out a snort. “Did he now?”

Saïx’s glare was back now full force. “And after I pushed him away and asked him who taught him that, he said _you_ did.”

Axel resisted the urge to roll his eyes, before climbing out of the chair. “I stupidly told the kid it meant nothing,” he said, ignoring the way Saïx looked like he was attempting to shoot flames out of his eyes. “I’ll go talk to him.”

“You better get on that,” Saïx said. Axel waved a hand as he disappeared down the hall.

\--

Roxas sat in the middle of his bed, his head tilted slightly in confusion as Axel leaned in the doorway. “So,” Roxas said, mulling it over. “You lied to me.” Axel blinked, and Roxas added, “That what you did means nothing.”

Axel sighed and tried to tamp down his feelings of just saying fuck it and leaving. He was tired, he’d had a long, _long_ ass day of dealing with Demyx and his bullshit, and honestly, couldn’t they just get the kid a sex-ed book or something?

“Look,” Axel said. Roxas seemed to sit up straighter and Axel sighed again. “A kiss _can_ mean nothing, like what I did. But don’t go… trying to make out with Saïx okay? That’s…” Axel’s faced scrunched up. “Weird. Really weird, okay?”

“A kiss,” Roxas said slowly, as though he was saying the word for the first time. And it would just _be_ Axel’s luck to become the sex-ed teacher for today. “So a kiss is special. And you should mean it.”

Rolling his eyes, Axel shrugged. “Yes? I guess? It doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to?”

Roxas hopped off the bed and walked up to Axel, staring up at him with intense eyes. “But can it?” he asked, tilting his head.

Axel looked down at the blond with the way to serious and thoughtful expression and shook his head. “Yes,” he said, before reaching up and flicking Roxas’s forehead. Roxas let out a sound similar to a squawk and rubbed at the spot. “But from me? Probably not. So stop trying to mack on the other Organization members, okay?”

With that, Axel turned to walk away. He faintly heard Roxas let out something like a growl (which might have been the most emotional the kid had gotten _ever_ ), and smirked, heading down the hallway.

The kid was weird, no doubt about it, but he was fun to tease. Axel might have to stick around to see what other things Roxas would come up with.

Besides, he wasn’t heading off to Castle Oblivion for a little while. There was still plenty of time.


End file.
